A Tale to be Told, A Twilight Fairytale
by CharliDenae
Summary: The Kingdom overthrown by evil Queen Victoria, Princess Alice is left behind to suffer at her cruel hands. Into their midsts arrives a handsome, blond knight determined to rescue the tiny beauty from her sad fate. Can he spirit her away before she's turned over to the queen's perverted champion?


**~A Tale to be Told~**

A Twilight Fairytale

~oOo~

"I want the little one." James growled into Victoria's ear, his cold, blue eyes burning with lust.

Victoria sighed and rolled her eyes. "Of course, you do."

She studied the proud man standing bound in front of her. He stood erect, head held high, and Victoria wanted nothing more than to see him bowed down before her, on his knees.

"My dear, cousin Carlisle," Victoria smiled smugly at the tightening of his lips. "You are banished from the kingdom for the remainder of your life. If you try to return or make any attempts to be returned to the throne, you and your family will be charged with treason and put to death."

She almost laughed out loud at the look in the former king's eyes as she pronounced his sentence. James had done well by her and now she held the power. The first time her branch of the family had held the throne in over two hundred years.

"To ensure that you will abide by this decree, I am compelled to keep Alice with me." Victoria announced snidely.

Her words brought forth the desired effect. Carlisle raged against his binds, his face turning red and his eyes murderous. At the wave of her hand, he was forced to his knees by the guards standing on each side of him. She heard James chuckle beside her and she couldn't help the evil grin that warped her full lips. She knew that she'd be dead where she sat if Carlisle were able to overthrow her protectors, and that thought made her victory that much sweeter.

"Yes, I have... plans for her. Sweet, little Alice will be well taken care of." She glanced over at James to see his face twisted into a perverted leer and she laughed out loud. Looking back at Carlisle, she added, "Yes, very well taken care of."

"You will keep your filthy hands off of my daughter, you disgusting excuse for a man!" the former king yelled at the man at her side. He fought against his bonds, his anger a live thing as he flung himself toward the dais where his greatest enemies lounged.

Victoria's laughter rang out, incensing the kneeling man even more, and the traitorous men standing behind him took great delight in reminding him who was now in charge.

From his place on the floor, Carlisle let out a soft groan, the pain of his bruised body keeping him alert, and he raised hard eyes to peer up at the evil queen and her consort.

"You will rue the day that you used your evil against me and my family, Victoria." Carlisle said in a deadly calm voice. "Mark my words, I will make you pay dearly if you allow anyone to hurt one hair on my daughter's head."

Victoria threw head back and laughed. Wiping her eyes, she let her mirthful gaze roam over the overthrown king lying on the floor at her feet. "Carlisle, you do make me laugh, but I think I've had enough amusement for one day."

She looked at the burly men on each side of him. "Take him back to his new quarters and bring the little princess to me." She continued to laugh as they dragged the struggling, fallen king away, his angry voice attempting to raise the rooftops the whole way.

"You handled that very well, my queen." James purred next to Victoria's ear. She turned her laughing green eyes in his direction.

"Thank you, James. That was quite fun." she laughed again as James chuckled. Suddenly, his eyes darkened as they went towards the door. Victoria looked to see the tiny princess standing between the huge guards.

"Ahhhh... Alice, my sweet, young cousin. We've been waiting for you." She nodded towards James her hand sweeping in his direction, as well. "My faithful companion, Sir James, requests that you keep him company at dinner tonight. You will go to your previous chambers to bathe and ready yourself for his pleasure."

Alice looked from Victoria to James and back again, her huge blue eyes wide with confusion. She nodded, not understanding what was happening and allowed the men to lead her from the room.

Victoria's scathing glare swept over James. "You can stop drooling now, James. It's honestly disgusting how much you want her."

James tried to draw in his lust. It would do no good to alienate his queen. After a few minutes, his hot eyes took in Victoria's tumbling auburn hair and flawless skin. "I only want her because I cannot have you, my dear." He told her in a simpering tone. "Were I enough for you, I would be a happy man but, alas, I am but a common knight, forced to find love where I may."

The snort that left Victoria's lush lips made James raise his brows. Such an unladylike sound to come from one so beautiful.

"You and I both know where your lust lies, James. You desire Alice because she is very young... and very small. I know of your fetish and I also know that I am way past the age of your interests." She gave him a discerning smile but her eyes twinkled.

He laughed at her comments and, taking her hand in his, bent to place a kiss there. "You are wise beyond your years, my queen. Your youth and beauty are not surpassed anywhere, especially in this kingdom. I would be more than honored to share your bed but you are correct. I've always been drawn to the very young ones." he sighed as though saddled with guilt. "It is a curse I must bear, I'm afraid."

They both laughed at his words and Victoria clapped her hands. "James, you are forever a source of delight. Mayhap you shall share my bed one day, but for now, you may have your tiny doll. Just be careful you don't kill her the first night, for I'll not be able to replace her quickly."

Their laughter continued as Victoria rose from her gilded chair and let James escort her to her chamber. She must ready herself for the evening meal. She admitted to herself that she was looking forward to the entertainment of watching James lull the small princess into a false state of content. She found that she was actually looking forward to his conquest and thought she might even leave her chamber door open tonight so that she might better hear the tiny girl's screams.

~oOo~

Alice shivered as she took her place next to a richly-dressed Sir James at the elegant dining table. There was an air of celebration and joy in the room and, though she was dressed in one of her best silk gowns, a soft blue that brought out the ivory of her skin and the blue in her eyes, Alice didn't know what was happening, or where her father was, and felt a sense of danger.

Her eyes slid to her companion once more. He was looking her over as though she were a mare for purchase and she didn't like the feeling at all. When he noticed her gaze upon him, James gave her his best charming smile and reached out to stroke her cheek.

"Ahhhhh, my dear princess, you look very beautiful tonight." He told her in an unctuous voice.

He twirled a lock of her long, ebony hair around his finger and Alice had the overwhelming urge to yank it out of his hand. Instead, she bowed her head and thanked him in a soft tone, meant to make him think she was truly flattered. Another shiver went through her as he finally released her hair and she felt his hot breath on her neck instead.

"I am your servant, ma petite poupée." He bent to kiss her hand and Alice froze as she felt his wet lips caress the skin on the inside of her wrist. Another shiver threatened, but she took a deep breath and managed a small smile for the smarmy man next to her.

"Thank you, Sir James. I am most f-flattered but am afraid that I'm but a simple girl with no special qualities to recommend me." Alice told him as she slowly removed her hand from his grasp. Giving him another small smile, she clasped her hands in her lap and lowered her eyes.

James was enchanted. She was being coy with him and, though he preferred her to be somewhat unwilling, his lust spired at her innocent play. He shifted in his seat and looked toward Victoria at the head of the table. He silently told her with his eyes that he'd like to hurry the meal along and her laughter could be heard down the table. He frowned at her amusement, not wanting to push her at this point but not sure how much longer he could wait.

His eyes went back to the delicate girl seated next to him and he imagined all the things he was going to do to her once they could escape the dining room. His eyes roamed over her delicate, creamy skin, licking his lips in anticipation of how the bruises would stand out against the paleness of it. He imagined her tiny frame as a canvas and he an artist. His pigment of choice was, of course, black and blue. Her wrists and breasts would glow with the effects of his talent. And red. He mustn't forget red. His mind conjured graceful rivulets of crimson flowing over gentle curves and dainty hollows.

Suddenly, James was yanked from his thoughts by shouts sounding from the hallway outside the dining room door.

"To arms! To arms!" A deep voice cried as the sound of running feet could be heard throughout the castle. James' startled gaze flew to meet Victoria's and she screeched at him.

"James! See what the commotion is!" Her face was pale and she looked panicked. "I cannot be found here. I must seek safety." With that, she stood abruptly and hurried from the room, beckoning for Alice and her ladies-in-waiting to follow.

James sent a grimace toward the hall as he stood. Adjusting his pants, he strode out into the castle's entryway.

"What is the call?" He asked a servant rushing by.

"Tis the princes come for their father, Sir." The man told him, his shifty eyes wild. "I should never have pledged my loyalty to the new queen. Now there's Hell to be paid."

James watched as he ran from the building and followed quickly behind him. Once he entered the armory, his fellow knights filled him in on the trouble.

"Prince Edward has come for his father." A young knight, barely seventeen told him. "He brings with him high on two hundred, but I do not see Prince Emmett among them." The young knight's eyes were frightened and James pushed him aside in disgust. He looked around at all of the unsure expressions and barked at his men.

"Is this what we fought for?" He called to them. "So that we could turn tail and run the first time we are challenged?" He looked each man in the eye and was pleased to see each of them stand tall as his words sunk in. "Did you not think that Carlisle's sons would come for him? This is their home and their father has been dethroned. Of course, they would make their way here as soon as word got to them." He raised his voice in encouragement. "We mustn't back down. Our queen will see us through and we shall reap the spoils of victory this night!"

A mighty cheer rose from his men and they grabbed their weapons and made their way to face the enemy.

~oOo~

Alice huddled in the corner of Victoria's chamber where she had been pushed upon entering the room. She watched her older cousin pace the room that used to be her mother's, flinching as her hard eyes landed on her again and again. Finally, Victoria sat abruptly in one of the chairs by the fire and let her gaze roam over her much smaller, and younger cousin.

"Alice, there is something I must tell you before another minute passes." Victoria finally broke the tense silence. She patted the seat of the chair next to her. Alice cautiously rose from the floor and made her way to the chair. Sitting on the very edge of the seat, she folded her hands in her lap and looked up at Victoria from under her lashes.

Victoria sat studying the dark-haired girl for a few minutes before she spoke once again.

"You do know that your father has left you behind, don't you?" At Alice's startled look, Victoria closed in for the kill. "He's lied to you all your life, and now that I am queen, he's left you here with me. You see, my dear, Alice, you are not really Carlisle's daughter."

Alice drew in a quick breath, her chest seeming to crush under Victoria's words. "W-what do you m-mean, Cousin?" She asked in a breathy voice.

"I mean, sweet Alice, that the real princess died when you both were but babes. Since you bore a resemblance to the princess, and thus, to the king, himself, you were set in her place."

Alice's eyes searched the new queen's face for a sign that she was telling the truth. Victoria's face was calm, her eyes sympathetic.

"I'm sorry, my dear, but I wanted to tell you before you found out from someone else." Victoria put her hand on Alice's arm. "We must not let the people know you are a mere commoner. They will feel rage at being duped. I'm prepared to keep you on as my cousin and give you to my most loyal Sir James, as long as you obey me in every way."

At Alice's shocked gasp, Victoria's lips twisted into a cold smile. "Why so startled? Surely you felt James' appreciation for you at dinner?"

Her cold, glittering eyes watched as Alice tried to work out what Victoria had just told her. Finally, her frightened blue eyes met the queen's.

"I w-would like to... w-wait to be married until I am a little older, if that pleases... your m-majesty." Alice's soft, mellow voice begged, her whole face trying to disguise her fear.

Victoria let out a small, hard laugh. "You may wait to be married for as long as you'd like, my dear. James is not interested in marriage, after all. He merely wants you in his bed until he tires of you."

Alice could not hide her horror and leapt from her chair. "Surely you cannot mean it? I am but fifteen years old and have never known a man. I must save myself for marriage."

Her laughter swirling around her, Victoria gave Alice a mocking sneer. "My dear, Alice, you are but a common servant's daughter and thus, should be quite happy that Sir James wishes to share his quarters with you at all." Victoria stood and approached her, her face as cold as marble. "In fact, you should be happy you're not put to death for impersonating a royal these past fifteen years. I believe that is an act of treason. Whether you knew of the plot, or not, is unimportant."

Alice twisted her fingers together and her mind raced for a way out of this nightmare. Just the thought of James' leering face was enough to make Alice's stomach roil with revulsion. She couldn't imagine his hands on her and swallowed desperately to force the bile back down her throat. Her eyes watered helplessly and she heard Victoria's sound of satisfaction.

Just then, a soft knock at the door drew Victoria's attention. She strode to the door and opened it, allowing a woman inside.

"Well, what is it?" Victoria snapped when the woman stood there silently trembling.

"I was ordered to deliver a message, your highness." The servant said, her voice shaking. "Sir James has been killed and the king taken."

"What?" Victoria shrieked, her green eyes glittering dangerously. She grabbed the woman by the shoulders and shook her violently. "James is dead? Where is the enemy now?"

"They located the king and escaped, my lady, but they stabbed Sir James clean through before they left and watched as he died, satisfaction in their eyes." The woman continued on, wonder on her face. "It was Prince Edward. He come to rescue his father, though they failed to take the young princess with them." Her eyes took in the presence of the small girl standing a few feet away, sympathy in her expression.

"Well, she is no longer their princess, so I imagine they dared not risk coming for her." Victoria said snidely, noticing Alice flinch out of the corner of her eye. "What use is she to them? After all, with no kingdom to command, they cannot use her as a bargaining chip to form the great alliance they had planned. They have no use for her now."

Victoria told the servant to wait in the hall and turned to address Alice, a cold, deliberate smile stiffening her mouth.

"I will expect you to follow my every command, Alice, starting with the changing of your name." Laughing at the shocked blue eyes now focused on hers, Victoria crowed with triumph. "You shall be called your true name from this day forth and shall not answer to Alice any longer."

Small, white teeth worried her lip as Alice tried to hold back her tears. She knew that her birth name was Mary Alice Elizabeth Adelyn Cullen, but her parents had always called her, Alice. Her wonderful mother had loved the name and her father, ever spoiling his wife, had agreed that the princess should be called that name, henceforth. Now, Victoria had not only taken everything that Alice knew but she was also to strip her of her very name.

"So, I shall be called, Mary?" Alice asked in a whisper, her voice cracking in her effort to keep her tears at bay.

Victoria laughed as she shook her head. "No, you little simpleton. Did I not tell you moments ago that you are not the true princess? The true princess passed from a fever in her first month. You were brought from one of the serf's cottages to fill her place, with none but the family the wiser." Victoria took her seat again. "From now on, you shall be known as, Fae, your true birth name."

"Fae?" Alice whispered, looking at Victoria. "That is the name my father calls me."

Victoria smirked, her eyes loving the distress weakening the little princess. "Of course, you ninny. He called you by your true name so he would never forget his own wee daughter. He only indulged you because of his love for Esme. Her arms ached for her daughter and he couldn't bear her grief. His foolish weakness cost him his very home. Do you honestly think he'd risk all to come back for you?"

Alice clutched her middle with both arms. She felt like they were the only things holding her together. Her whole life had been a lie and the men she'd thought were her family, had abandoned her.

"Are my real... p-parents still living?" she asked, her voice trembling.

Victoria shook her head. "I'm sorry, Fae, but your mother died in childbirth and your father left the kingdom after relinquishing you to Queen Esmeralda to raise."

"I s-see." Alice said softly, her gaze once more on the floor. She looked up sharply when Victoria once more rose from her chair. Calling to the woman still standing uncertainly near the door, Victoria bade her go down and find out more news of the skirmish. She also requested the woman bring her her supper as she had been unable to finish her meal before the fighting had broken out.

~oOo~

Alice fell to her knees, her hand rising to cover the red welt forming on her pale cheek. She kept her eyes trained on the floor in submission, her breath held as she waited. She didn't have to wait long before Queen Victoria delivered a swift kick to her side, knocking her from her knees.

"You are useless, Fae!" she screamed, kicking the defenseless girl once more. "I have dogs that are worth more than you."

Victoria watched in satisfaction as her young cousin cringed on the floor, trying to appear as invisible as possible. With a smirk, she lifted her foot again, just to watch Alice flinch as she awaited another kick. Putting her foot down, Victoria let out an amused chuckle. One of her greatest pleasures was abusing the small girl and she'd spent the last seven months exacting as much pleasure out of the past-time as possible.

"Get up, you worthless chit," she snapped, tiring quickly of the game. "I don't know why I don't just give you to my men for their amusement." She waved her hand in Alice's direction. "Go fetch me a cup of tea and be quick about it. See if you can do something right."

Alice nodded slightly, rising to her feet. "Yes, Your Majesty." she said obediently, her hand itching to go back up to her burning cheek.

Her head hanging in defeat, Alice made her way down to the kitchen. She'd lost all hope that her family would ever come for her.

_'No, not her family'_, she thought, sadly. _'Not really.'_

She'd held out hope for three months after her father... _no, the king_... had been rescued by Prince Edward, that they loved her enough to try and rescue her, too. When no attempts had been made, she'd finally given up all hope, and had lived her life in despair and misery. Victoria was a cruel queen and Alice supposed she should just be grateful that Sir James wasn't alive to make her suffer from his abuse, as well.

Alice carefully carried the tray of hot tea and cookies back up to Victoria. She refused to think of her as the queen but never voiced her opinion to anyone. In fact, the only confidant she had in the castle, was the woman who'd cooked for the family all her life. Anyone else who had been loyal to the king had either been killed, imprisoned, or had run away. She was all alone.

Lost in her thoughts, Alice let out a little squeak of surprise when she almost ran into a man she'd never seen before. He steadied her by her upper arms and Alice cringed away from him. He was very tall and Alice had to tilt her head back to look up into his face. What she saw there made her gasp out loud. He was the most handsome man she'd ever seen with his beautiful face and soft, green eyes.

"Here now," he said, giving her a warm smile, his voice smooth and friendly. "I didn't mean to startle you, miss."

Alice trembled as he released her once she'd regained her balance. She thanked God that she hadn't dropped the tray. That would mean another vicious beating besides embarrassing her in front of the handsome stranger. She mumbled a 'thank you' and started to move around him. When his hand shot out to stop her once more, she cringed and, avoiding his eyes, came to an abrupt halt.

Drawing his hand back, the stranger took in her appearance with sympathetic eyes. "I only wanted to ask you a question, miss." he told her, his warm smile in place. When she wouldn't look up at him, he took a step back. "I was wondering if the queen is accepting visitors this day? I came to pledge my fidelity but have been unable to locate anyone to take me to her."

"I am on my way to her now, sir. I will ask her if she will receive you." Alice offered meekly, keeping her head down.

"I would appreciate that greatly." the stranger said. "Thank you."

Alice nodded as she moved cautiously around him and toward Victoria's sitting room. "I shall be back in a moment." she told him softly. "Please wait right there."

Alice approached Victoria carefully and set the tray on the small table next to her chair. "Your tea, Your Majesty." she said. Once her cousin sipped the tea and nodded her approval, Alice ventured to tell her about the stranger.

"Your Majesty, there is a man in the hall who would like an audience with you." Alice said, speaking softly. "He said he'd like to pledge his fidelity."

Victoria got a huge smile on her face and turned to address Alice. "To pledge his fidelity?"

At Alice's nod, Victoria got to her feet, setting her cup down. "Well, don't just stand there, you stupid wench. Go fetch him."

Alice nodded and went back to the hall. Stopping a few feet from the gentleman still standing where she'd left him, she asked him to accompany her to the queen.

Alice watched as Victoria's eyes lit up as she led the man into the queen's sitting room. She stood with her hands folded at her waist, her face serene, but Alice could see the interest in her eyes. As the stranger bowed before her, Victoria held out her hand. The man took it with a flourish and admired her with his glowing, jade-colored orbs.

"Your Majesty, I've come to pledge my fidelity, if you would allow it." he told her, his eyes never leaving hers. Victoria batted her lashes as the man still held her hand and gave him a cunning smile.

"My, I wonder how such a man as yourself came to pledge himself unto me?" she asked, her eyes considering him closely.

"I've just come from a village where I heard tales of the beautiful queen of the north, and how brave and daring she is. In my heart, I knew I must serve her or live my life with no purpose." he bowed again and Victoria put her hand to her throat, her eyes gazing at him with interest.

"Such a splendid gentleman, you are, sir." she commented, waiting for him to introduce himself.

"Please forgive my inattentiveness, Your Majesty. Your striking beauty has chased all sane thought from my mind, I fear." At the queen's sound of pleasure, the man continued. "I am Sir Jasper, formally of Netledge. I've since left that quaint region to tour the country, searching for my place in this land."

Victoria searched his face for clues as to his faithfulness. "You served no master there?" she asked.

"Alas, my queen, my master succumbed to the lung sickness and I was dismissed by his heir. He brought his own men to the province and did not desire to keep his uncle's men as his own." he shook his head, his silky, blond hair falling across his forehead.

Alice watched the knight with interest. He was in for a surprise when he realized what a cruel ruler Victoria was. Not only would he realize his mistake but he would rue the day he ever pledged his life unto her service, Alice had no doubt. It was a pity that Alice couldn't warm him. She hated to see such a handsome and loyal man wasted on the likes of Victoria.

Alice snapped out of her daze with a jerk.

"Fae! I'm speaking to you." the queen snapped when Alice failed to pay attention.

"My apologies, Your Majesty. My mind wandered so as not to listen in on your private discussion."

Victoria couldn't find fault with her words, not in front of the handsome knight before her, anyway, so she ignored Alice's excuse and bade her find quarters for Sir Jasper with the other knights. Alice almost groaned aloud at the request. She hated venturing down to the main hall where the knights, loyal to Victoria, passed the time. They always abused her with their crude language and roaming hands, and she was grateful that she didn't have to go there often.

She asked Jasper to follow her as she gave Victoria a small bow and left the room. She was aware of the man behind her but she kept on her path to the men's quarters.

As they walked, Jasper studied the small girl before him. She fit the description he was given but the queen called her, Fae, not Alice. He pondered this a moment as they walked along the hall. He noticed the bruises on her face and exposed arms, and had to stifle a sound of outrage. Even if she wasn't the princess, no one deserved to be treated that way.

The approached a heavy door and Alice's steps slowed. She dreaded venturing to this part of the castle and took a deep breath to steel herself against the abuse to come. Raising her small hand, she knocked on the huge door. Within a few seconds, the door swung open and a leering face greeted her.

"Well, well, if it isn't the little servant girl come to entertain us." he sneered, his eyes lingering at her bodice. Lifting her chin, Alice looked directly into his eyes.

"I've been sent by the queen to deliver this good knight unto your care." she said in a strong voice. "He's to join your ranks in fidelity to the queen."

The man looked Jasper over and bade him enter the hall. "Come join us, my good man." he called to Jasper, his face welcoming.

Jasper entered the hall but, as Alice turned to leave, the man grabbed onto her arm.

"Hey! Where might you be off to, little love?" he taunted, pulling her through the door. Addressing the men performing different occupations around the room, he drew their attention to his captive.

"Lookie here, blokes. I've found me a wee lass to toy with." he grinned at the answering calls. "Shall we amuse ourselves for a bit?"

The men started to gather around the man holding Alice and Jasper saw her alarm. He wondered what they had in mind and tried to quickly think of a way to get her released without drawing their dislike.

He stepped forward when one of the men attempted to press his mouth to Alice's as she struggled.

"Here, here." he interrupted. "Why waste your time on this small scrap of a girl. Surely there are women in this kingdom more worthy of great knights?" he inquired, trying to turn them from the pathetic-looking girl in their midst. "Women who have the look of women, not that of a starved boy."

The men nodded their heads as they appraised Alice from her head to her toes. She cringed at their appraisal but held her tongue.

"You are right." one of the men agreed, his eyes raking her slight form. "Why do we waste our time on such as she?"

"Yay, why do we? She is unwilling, least ways." another interjected. "I've a mind for a warm and willing woman to fill my nights."

The man holding tight to Alice's arm looked the suddenly unwilling men over.

"Tis for sport, my man." he told Jasper, a sneer on his face. "She is one to torment as she has no smile or kind word for any of the men. She avoids us all as though we are beneath her." He looked back at Alice who was standing frozen, her eyes on the floor. He finally released her arm and shoved her roughly toward the door.

"Be gone with you, you unworthy wench." he spat. "I'd not bring you to my bed were you the last female in the land."

Alice scurried away, her head still down, and slipped through the heavy door. Once in the hall, she drew in a deep breath of relief. Her cheeks had burned at the newest knights words but she was grateful to be away. The men had never truly hurt her but they touched her and put their mouths on her in ways that she loathed. She wiped the back of her hand across her mouth as she hurried toward the kitchens, happy to be spending her day helping the cook, Abby, with her chores.

~oOo~

Jasper gave the woman in front of him his most charming smile and bowed slightly over her hand.

"Tis pleased I am to make your acquaintance, Miss Emily." he said as she giggled into her other hand.

"The pleasure is mine, Sir Jasper." she replied, intrigued by the handsome man before her. "I am so happy you've come to our little kingdom."

"Thank you, as am I." he told her, still enchanting her with his handsome smile. "The stories of the kingdom are so very intriguing but 'tis the beautiful ladies that are the true draw."

Emily tittered at his words, her cheeks warming at his flirtation.

"Do you know much about the kingdom, my lovely?" he continued, enjoying her response to him.

"I do, indeed, sir." she replied, happy to keep the young knight's company. "I've lived here my entire life and have been at the castle these past four months."

Jasper's hopes fell at her words. He needed to find someone who'd been here when the princess was in residence.

"Ah, I see." he commented, giving her the impression that he was awed by her experience. "You must know something of the small princess then." he said hopefully. "There are tales far and wide of her disappearance. 'Tis a great mystery in the lands, what has happened to her."

The girl tilted her head in thought. Should she lie to the handsome knight so that he thought her more knowledgeable, or should she tell him the truth?

"I know only that she was abandoned by her father and brothers as they fled the kingdom." the girl decided to tell the knight. "They say she was an imposter, not a blood relation, at all. I also know that she was present in the castle for a short time after the escape of King Carlisle but her whereabouts are not generally known now. Many fear she has been killed or removed to somewhere unknown."

Jasper hid his disappointment. He prayed that the young princess was not deceased. Her family would suffer great despair at her passing. If she was, in fact, being held at another location, he must figure out how to discover where.

"I thank you for the information, Miss Emily." Jasper told her, bowing once more over her chapped and reddened hand. "I am quite intrigued by the mystery and appreciate your knowledge of the facts. It's quite romantic, don't you agree?"

Emily nodded, her face wreathed in blushing smiles as she soaked up the young man's admiration.

"Well, I fear I must be off to my duties. I pray I have the fortune of your company once again, very soon." with another slight bow, he was gone.

Emily preened and giggled as he walked away. She couldn't wait to share her meeting with the viral Sir Jasper among the other women in the scullery.

Jasper felt disappointment and frustration at his findings. He'd spent the last few months asking everyone in the castle about the missing princess, to no avail. If anyone knew of her at all, they had no knowledge of what had happened once her father had been rescued by his son.

Walking purposely down the hall, he contemplated his next move. He wasn't sure where to look next and he loathed returning to his home without an answer for his family. Grinning in pleasure, he spotted the small form of the little maid, Fae, up ahead. Her name fit her perfectly as she reminded him of a fairy or pixie as she flitted about the castle. She was bent over a large basket, her hands working whatever was held within.

"Ah, my darling, Fae, how delightful you look this morning." he told her as he approached. He almost laughed out loud at the scowl she gave him. She'd not quite forgiven him for the insults to her person when he'd saved her from the men.

"As compared to a starved lad, sir?" she snipped, looking back down into her basket. He'd enjoyed her company on many occasions, much to her irritation but she never failed to remind him of his faux pas.

Jasper walked closer, noticing her glancing warily at him from the corner of her eye. He often wondered what had occurred to cause her distrust of others when he spent time with her. He was always careful to keep a small distance between them and, though she still kept an eye on him, she seemed much more at ease than when he'd first come to the castle.

"Now, Fae, you know I only said that to deter the men from harassing you." he told her, as he always did. He grinned as he saw the slight quirk of her lips. He knew she enjoyed his company as much as he enjoyed hers, and he relished the deepening of their friendship.

He stood with his hands casually clasped behind his back as he watched the small girl readying the rushes to be woven into mats. Her nimble fingers flew through the dried plants and he marveled at her skill.

"You make that task look so easy, my dear. I fear I would never be as skilled as you, should I try my hand at it." He took a small step closer in interest.

Alice quickly glanced up at the wonderful man standing next to her. Her heart quickened and her breath caught in her chest. He'd been a perfect gentleman the whole time she'd known him and, for a reason known only to him, he'd sought her out on a daily basis.

She flipped her long braid over her shoulder and stood to face him. "Sir Jasper, you may try your hand, if you'd like." she offered. "I have no idea why you would desire to, but your wish is my command."

Jasper watched the humor twinkle in her gorgeous, blue eyes. He let his eyes roam over her beautiful, delicate face, frowning slightly when he encountered the fresh bruise on her jaw.

At his frown, Alice took a step back, her eyes widening in alarm. He held up his hand to stop her, forcing his face to relax back into a pleasant smile.

"I am sorry to startle you, Fae." he told her, his smile disappearing. "I cannot help the anger that flows through me when I see bruises marring your fair skin."

Jasper stepped forward and raised his hand to caress her pale cheek. He noted the further widening of her eyes but was pleased to see that she didn't move away from him. No longer did she flinch, either, and that fact, alone, caused him great pleasure. He vowed he would take her with him when he returned to his family. He'd steal her away, if he had to. He would not leave her here to suffer at the hands of the false queen.

"Oh, my darling, Fae." he crooned, his eyes taking in her face and the wisps of dark hair curling out of her tight braid. "I do not know what provokes the queen to treat you so." He shook his head, his fingers stroking over her fine skin. "I'll never understand it. You do everything she asks yet she finds any excuse to strike you or cause you pain. I would stop her, if I could."

Alice gasped. "Sir Jasper, do not talk so." she whispered, looking around to see if he'd been overheard. Looking back up at his dear face, she gave him a small smile. "Tis not as bad as it seems. She has a dislike of me but I am not so fond of her, either, so we are even."

Jasper smiled at his brave girl and felt a warmth in his chest. He'd grown very devoted to the tiny girl and couldn't wait to take her away from this place of unhappiness. He knew he'd never be allowed to call her his own but he wouldn't stand by and see her abused, either. He could only hope that she'd find happiness away form here.

With a sigh, Jasper took his hand from Alice's cheek. "I should let you finish your task so that you may have some rest this day."

"I am quite finished with this particular task, sir." she told him, her cheeks warming, her eyes downcast. Her lips curved up slightly as her blush deepened. "I'd like nothing more than if you'd accompany me on a short stroll of the kitchen garden. I'm allowed outside for a brief time to eat my midday meal. You may join me, if you'd like." She glanced up hopefully at him, the small smile still on her face.

A delighted smile lit up her face when she saw the eagerness on Jasper's. "I'd be most happy to accompany you, Fae. I've yet to eat my luncheon, either. We could enjoy it together." He held out his hand for her and rubbed her small fingers as she took it. He picked up the large basket with the other hand and let her lead him to the kitchen.

"Oh, Jasper! Isn't it simply beautiful today?" Alice sang, taking in the sunshine and light breeze. "What that all of our days could be as such."

Jasper smiled as he watched her. Her ragged appearance did nothing to detract from her beauty and, though she was much too thin, her spirit shown in her very skin. He took one last bite of the meat pie they'd shared and sighed in contentment. He'd be a happy man if he could spend his every day like this.

His mind turned toward serious matters just then and he thought of the reason he was here. His failure at finding the princess was going to affect his being able to take Fae away from here. If he didn't discover what had happened to her soon, he would have to take his search to another place. He didn't know if he'd be able to get the tiny maid safely away. He had a feeling that the queen would not be happy to lose her servant but there was no way he would leave her behind.

~oOo~

Jasper hurried down the hall when he heard the commotion coming from the other end. It appeared as though someone had broken into the queen's private rooms and was either attempting an assassination, or a kidnapping. Being the only one present, he took it upon himself to come to her rescue. She may be an interloper in this castle but she was the key to discovering the information he needed and he couldn't lose her.

Approaching the open doorway, he quickly drew his sword from his side and stopped to access the situation. His mouth dropped open in shock when he heard the words coming from the queen's very own mouth.

"You worthless, little bitch!" she screamed, her voice shaking in rage. "I should have killed you long ago."

Jasper heard the sound of a hard slap and a moan of pain. He ran into the room in time to see the queen draw back her hand and deliver a stunning backhanded blow to the small girl he'd grown so fond of.

As she was propelled backward by the blow, Alice hit the arm of a chair and was thrown against the hard, stone wall. Her head made a sickening thud before she slumped to the floor. Jasper, his sword still at the ready, watched in horror as blood began to seep from a wound in her head. His eyes slid over to the red-haired woman impersonating the queen.

Victoria stared at the handsome knight, wondering what he would do. He had his sword drawn but she didn't think he'd drawn it to use against her. By the look on his face, she wasn't so sure, though.

"My dear, Sir Jasper." she breathed, a patient smile on her face. "I am very sorry you had to see that." She shook her head in the direction of the fallen girl against the wall. "She has become a great nuisance to me, with her poor workmanship and slovenliness. I find I cannot abide her a minute more."

She put her hand to her forehead and gave a great sigh. "My patience is not what it used to be, I fear, what with the discord within my kingdom. Some would have the former king replaced on the throne and I find I am at wit's end trying to do right by my people." She sank into a nearby chair, her hand over her eyes.

Jasper looked over at Alice to see that the blood appeared to have stopped and, though he wanted to rush to her side, he knew he had to be very careful.

"Your Majesty, I can certainly understand your position." Jasper told her, his voice convincing her of his false respect. "I will remove the girl from your company, if you desire, and deliver her unto the care of one of the scullery."

Victoria waved her free hand in his direction, her eyes still covered. "Don't bother with the scullery. They have much to do without having to see to this worthless chit."

Jasper bit his lip to keep from committing treason, false though it may be, his eyes glittering. He bowed so that she might not see his expression and fought to keep his voice at its usual tone.

"As you wish, my queen." he said and sheathed his sword. He longed to run her through with it but tamped down his ire and walked over to where Alice lay. Noting that she was breathing normally, he bent and scooped her up into his strong arms. He was shocked at how slight she was and had to fight harder to keep his rage to himself. "I will remove her from your presence and deposit her in her quarters 'til she awakens."

He turned as he reached the doorway to address Victoria once more. "Shall I inform anyone of her whereabouts once I leave her, milady?"

Victoria sat slumped in her chair as though weary of the world, her head still resting on her hand. She waved her hand nonchalantly toward Jasper again. "I've no time to worry about her. I'll have to locate another girl to aide me until she awakens, if she does. Do with her as you wish."

With tight lips, Jasper nodded and hurried from the room. Once he was clear of the hated queen, he searched Alice's ashen face for some sign of consciousness. He cradled her small form protectively in his arms and hurried to the kitchens.

"Oh Lord!" the cook exclaimed when she saw Alice's condition. "What did that vile woman do to that poor, sweet girl now?"

Jasper was shocked at her words but brought her over to the woman. As she inspected Alice's head wound, she told Jasper how she felt in a scathing voice.

"I know I've shocked you but I loath that woman. 'Tis not an act of treason to disparage her as she's not the true queen, in my opinion." She fussed over Alice's scalp, cleaning it and applying a salve to her wound.

"She's done nothing but punish this poor child for the supposed sins of her father, through no fault of her own. I've no use for the awful wench." she stated, brushing wisps of dark hair from the small girl's ghostly cheek. Gazing at her lovingly, she stroked her face. "Poor, wee lass, the world has delivered her a terrible blow. She's been so brave."

With a sigh, the woman soaked a cloth in cool, clean water. Coming back over to place the damp cloth on Alice's forehead, she continued to talk. "Poor dear girl, what have you done to deserve such treatment, huh? And such a sweet child she was, too. Her own cousin treating her so horribly."

Jasper let her soothing voice wash over him and lull him into a sense of security as he watched her tend to his sweet Fae. He looked up at her, concern in his bright, jade gaze.

"Will she be all right, do you think?" he asked, his eyes pleading with her to give him the answer he sought.

The cook's face softened at his expression. "You care for her, don't you?" she asked quietly.

Jasper nodded. "Aye, I do." he looked back down at Alice's lovely face. "I've grown quite fond of her over the past months. I am going to take her away from here."

He looked quickly back up at the woman in front of him to see her reaction to his words. She looked worried but pleased.

"I wish you much luck and God's blessing. This darling girl deserves to be treated in a way befitting her birth and sweet nature but I must warn you," the kind cook told him. "The queen will be quite put out with you and may send her guard after you both. She'll not like having her whipping boy stolen from her."

Jasper stood up straight, his chest out. "I would protect her with my life, servant, or no." he vowed, much to the cook's delight.

"You're a good man, Jasper." she told him, her eyes twinkling. She wondered if she should inform the man of her patient's true identity, then she decided against it. If they were to be happy together, the young knight must never know of Alice's stature. Since her family had made no attempt to rescue her, her best chances for happiness were in the arms of the man so concerned about her now. "You will make a fine champion for our dear Al... I mean, Fae."

Jasper gave her a small bow. "I will do my very best by her, I promise."

Making a pallet for Alice by the fire, Cook went about preparing the evening meal while Jasper watched over her small patient. Finally, a few minutes after the nightly meal was served, Alice showed signs of awareness.

Stirring slightly, Alice groaned. She put her hand to her head and, noticing Jasper, asked him in a weak voice what had happened.

"The... queen... disciplined you rather harshly and you hit your head against the wall." he told her through gritted teeth. "You've been unconscious since late morning."

He bade her lay back and rest, and Alice, feeling weak, did as he requested. The pain in her head was acute and she was grateful that she was able to rest for a bit.

"Thank you for attending to me, Abby." Alice said to the cook. "I am sorry if I caused you an inconvenience."

"Hush, child." the motherly cook told her, handing her a cup of broth to drink. "Tis no inconvenience to tend to you, 'tis only an inconvenience to have to because of that woman who calls herself our queen."

Alice looked frantically around the room. Noting that no one was present but her and Jasper, she breathed in relief. "Abby, please, be careful of what you say. You know there are ears everywhere in this keep. If she hears one word of your disloyalty, she will have your head."

"Pshah! I care not what that wench thinks. If I'm to be beheaded, so be it." Abby scoffed. "I'll not say one kind word about that woman, especially not after the way she's treated you, my dear." Abby ran her hand over Alice's raven hair fondly. "Why, I remember how happy you were as a child when your dear mama was still with us."

She and Alice smiled knowingly at each other, Jasper forgotten next to them.

"She was beautiful, wasn't she, Abby?" Alice asked dreamily.

Abby nodded, her smile bright. "That she was, sweetheart. There's never been a more beautiful woman to grace these halls, than your sweet mother. Why, the walls actually rang with happiness in those days, they did. You, with your brothers spoiling you rotten, and father worshiping the very ground you all walked on." she sighed with regret. "Yes, those were happy days."

She looked down to see the shadow fallen over Alice's small face, her deep, blue eyes filled with tears.

"Now, child, I'll not be seeing you so unhappy." she said, regretting the reminiscing they had succumbed to. She reached out and brushed a tear from Alice's cheek. "We'll talk of something else."

"Abby?" Alice asked in a small voice, her eyes searching the older woman's. "Why did they not come for me? If I am as Victoria says, wouldn't they still come for me out of love? All those years I thought they loved me. I couldn't have been so wrong."

Jasper's eyes flew to the cook's, waiting for her answer. _Could it be? Could the very girl he'd been searching for have been right in front of him the entire time?_

Abby's eyes met those of the gallant knight attending the true princess. She felt regret as she regarded the truth in his eyes, for she knew he'd likely not feel worthy of the girl now that he suspected who she really was.

Her worst fears were confirmed when the knight's smooth voice called to her charge.

"Alice?" he said quietly. When her dark head turned toward him and her sapphire gaze questioned him, his private question had been answered. Suddenly, it all made perfect sense. He berated himself for his ignorance as he fixated on her in wonder. "You've been here all along." he whispered, his eyes wide.

Alice and Abby looked worriedly at each other. Alice felt no fear at Jasper's realization but her unease was apparent.

"Y-you called me, A-alice... Jasper, you mustn't tell anyone." she said in a soft tone. "I don't know what would happen if she found out."

Jasper shook his head as though he were trying to rouse himself from his shock. All this time... all the countless hours he'd been scouring the castle and discreetly questioning its inhabitants, and he'd never, not once, asked Alice if she knew what had happened to the princess.

His eyes roamed over her and he felt like kicking himself. She fit the description he'd been given, perfectly. Why he'd let the name she'd been called, sway him, he'd never know. Sometimes, what was right in front of you, couldn't even be seen, unless you opened your mind to it.

"I would protect you with my life, Princess." Jasper told her seriously. "I have been sent by the true king to find you and bring you to safety." at her gasp, he continued. "Your father has been trying to locate you for months. He didn't dare try to take back the castle until he knew for certain that you were safe. He's aware of how evil your cousin is and he would not risk your life."

Happy tears flowed down Alice's cheeks. Clasping her hands in excitement, she turned to the woman next to her. "Oh, Abby, they do love me."

Abby smiled, tears in her eyes, as well. "Of course, they do, sweetheart. I told you to never doubt it."

She continued to pet Alice's hair and gaze tearfully at her happy sobs. Jasper looked uncomfortable, not only from her tears but from the fact that he could have had her out of here weeks ago.

"We must make plans to get you to safety, Princess." Jasper said, his mind calculating. "Victoria must not know that you've escaped, though. I don't want her suspecting the conflict to come."

"What if you told her that I died?" Alice asked softly, her clever mind grasping the convenience of her latest injury.

Jasper looked up at the cook in question. "Do you think we could convince her?" he asked hopefully.

At the cook's nod, his mind started planning again.

"We could tell her that Alice... excuse me... _Fae... _died from her head injury and that we disposed of her body immediately so as not to cause concern." he looked at Abby once more. "Do you think she would believe us, or do you think she'd request to see the body?"

Abby laughed. "Convincing her should be easy. She will never want to see the body. She'll tell you that it is no concern of hers." Abby informed him. "When Sir James was killed, she shrugged her shoulders like it was nothing to her and requested her dinner be brought to her at once. She'll probably be grateful to you for attending to the problem and not bothering her with it."

Jasper grinned at the two ladies, his eyes sparkling. "Well, it seems as though we have a plan."

~oOo~

Jasper delivered the much-loved Princess Alice to her father and brothers ten days later. They were overjoyed to finally have their delicate, little Alice with them and reacted sadly when she told them of how she'd given up hoping they'd come for her. Her father had held her, his eyes overflowing with tears, as he'd thanked the heavens, over and over again, that she was finally safe. Enjoying the six days following, just being together, they fussed over their precious Alice, trying to fatten her up and healing her bruises.

Unbeknownst to his daughter, Carlisle flew into such a rage in front of his sons, that they feared for his life. His rage over his daughter's treatment was like a live thing and he'd never permit Victoria to live because of it. If he was unable to kill her himself, he bade his loyal knights to regale him with every detail of her suffering, once the deed was done.

The king's sons worried at their father's hatred, for they'd never known him to have a harsh bone in his body but they, themselves, had seen the condition their dear sister had been in upon her return and they, too, wished to be the one to deliver the final blow to the wretch that had caused her suffering.

Of course, they had some competition in the form of their close friend, Prince Jasper, for he was determined to be the one to put an end to Victoria's life, once and for all. He'd nursed Alice back to health with the aide of her devoted cook, Abby, and, once he'd delivered her safely to her father, had told the man of his great devotion to his daughter. He'd immediately asked for her hand and, much to the delight of his dear friends, Prince Emmett and Prince Edward, the king had given his consent.

When the news of her engagement was presented to Princess Alice, her happiness knew no bounds. She'd thrown herself at her love and they'd shared their first kiss in full view of both her father and her brothers. With a chuckle, her future husband had crushed her to him and swung her around in sheer happiness. Luckily for her, he'd also taken good care of her as she'd mended and she was no longer as fragile as she'd been, so the crushing and swinging had only made her dizzy and warm all over, instead of truly crushing her.

The battle for King Carlisle's kingdom was a fierce one but Victoria's men were cowardly, at best and, once it was clear that the young princes were a strong force, along with their father, they fled the battle and turned the castle over to its rightful owners. With great restraint, Carlisle managed to not kill Victoria, his late wife's cousin, and banished her from the kingdom. His sons, and future son-in-law, were all unhappy with his decision but abided by it with great discontent. On the way back to his kingdom to claim his beautiful, tiny bride, Jasper was delighted to learn that Victoria had been pulled from her horse by a pack of wolves and destroyed before anyone could stop it. Not that anyone had tried very hard.

~oOo~

"Do you, His Royal Highness, Prince Jasper of Whitlock, take Her Royal Highness, Princess Alice of Cullen, as your lawful wife, to love her always, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

Jasper gazed into the glowing sapphire eyes of the most beautiful bride he'd ever seen. Her rose-colored lips were curved up in a serene smile and he couldn't believe she was to be his. With a small nod, he gave his answer to the priest overseeing their union.

"I do, your Grace." he said, his own eyes blurring slightly with moisture. At the widening of his true love's eyes, he let out a small chuckle. She's never let him forget that he'd teared up at their wedding now. He shook his head in amusement and thought of how much she'd changed over the last eight months. Gone was the thin, pale waif who'd bowed to the false queen as she'd suffered at her hands. In her place was a vibrant, happy beauty full of life and love. She was kindness and compassion personified. Her beauty and grace were revered all over the land, and her family, soon to be joined by Jasper's own sister, Princess Rosalie, as bride to Prince Emmett, were overjoyed at how much she was loved by their people.

The kingdom had thrived, as well, and the people applauded the announcement of the royal wedding. Their princess was a hero, for she'd withstood the cruelty of the false queen and led a champion into their midsts. He'd rescued her but she'd rescued the kingdom by showing her subjects that being strong and persevering, will always win over evil.

A deafening cheer went up as the tall, fair-haired prince made the small, dark-haired princess, his queen. As they turned to face their admirers as a united front, the people gave their whole-hearted approval and the day was celebrated by one, and all.

No one was happier than the old woman known as, Abby, the former cook of the castle. In her splendid frock of finest silk, she looked forward to the rest of her life as the pampered confidant of the new Queen of Whitlock. No fairy could be a better godmother to the future children of the most beautiful couple in the land, and she was determined to see them all live happily ever after.

~The end~


End file.
